


Interrupted

by hermitpanda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: Aaron sank into the chair and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, you interrupted his aftercare routine so when he comes out, he’s going to want cuddles and kisses. You’re going to see way more PDA than either of us would normally let you see.”“What did you do Hotch?” JJ’s voice dripped with ice.“Helped me get through a craving,” Spencer stated shuffling into the room.Possible trigger warning: Mentions of spanking. Please be aware if this is something that bothers you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write things outside of my comfort zone. So when I had the idea for this story, I figured I'd run with it instead of ignoring it. Generally, I avoid writing anything very sexual (I'm working on it, I'm getting more comfortable with it) and I don't know anything about spanking or impact play first-hand. My knowledge is second-hand from research and former coworkers feeling the need to tell me way more about their sex lives than I wanted to know. I hope I made it believable. Enjoy.  
> ~* HermitPanda *~
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Just borrowing them.

Spencer whimpered when the doorbell rang. “I’ll ignore it,” Aaron assured him and continued the gentle motions of rubbing lotion into the younger man’s skin.

 

“Go. I’m okay.” Spencer squirmed when the doorbell rang again. He nuzzled his face into Aaron’s pillow, inhaling the comforting scent. “Go,” he repeated when Aaron hesitated.

 

“I’ll be right back, Babe.” The older man pressed a kiss to his shoulder and draped a blanket over his nude lover as the doorbell rang a third time. He padded through his apartment, zipping his slacks as he went. He yanked the door open. “What?” he asked angrily before realizing that he was standing shirtless in front of JJ and Will. “JJ, what’s wrong?” his tone softened seeing the worry on her face.

 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt but I can’t find Spencer. He’s not answering his home or cell phone. I went to his apartment but neither he nor his car is there.” She explained.

 

“Oh. His car’s at Quantico. He rode with me to the airport for the last case, and I took him home when we got back. He’ll get his car tomorrow.” Hotch glanced over his shoulder towards the partially closed bedroom door. Unless Spencer got off the bed and moved to the door, JJ and Will wouldn’t see him. “I talked to him a bit ago. He’s fine.” He turned his gaze back to the couple.

 

He saw Will’s brow raise fractionally before the Cajun’s gaze swept over the bit of the apartment that he could see. The discarded Converse by the door. The messenger bag dropped on a chair. The cell phone laying on the coffee table. Aaron knew that the other man realized exactly where Spencer was when his eyes looked at the bedroom door. “Let’s go, Jayje. Hotch is busy. I’m sure Spence will call us soon.” He shot Hotch a look before gently gripping his wife’s elbow, trying to pull her away.

 

“Aaron? Who is it?” Spencer appeared in the bedroom doorway. He had wrapped himself in the blanket that had been draped over him. His eyes widened and he stared at the parents of his godson.

 

“Spencer! You’re supposed to be laying down.” Hotch exclaimed. He sprinted through the apartment when he saw the young man sway. “Are you going into a drop?” He wrapped his arms around the young man and ushered him back to the bed. He heard the main door shut and knew that Will and JJ were going to be lingering until they got some explanations.

 

Spencer shook his head. “No. They just startled me. I’m fine Aaron.” He didn’t resist when the older man got him onto the bed, stretched out on his side. He saw Will in the doorway. “I’m fine.”

 

Aaron looked over his shoulder as he knelt beside the bed. “I’d appreciate it if you and JJ would wait in the living room. I might be a few minutes.” Will nodded and moved away closing the door gently. He cupped Spencer’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Green physically. The craving’s gone. I’ll need my tea and cookies soon. Yellow emotionally. This isn’t how I intended for anyone to find out about our relationship. I need to calm myself down before I deal with them.” Spencer closed his eyes. He slipped one hand from under the blanket and wrapped his long fingers around Aaron’s wrist.

 

“I’ll send them home. We need to finish your routine.” Aaron watched him, worry clouding his eyes.

 

“I can have my tea and cookies while we talk to them. I’ll sit on your lap and get my cuddles that way. You should probably warn them. We can finish the lotion after they leave.” Spencer pushed himself to a sitting position. He kissed the older man. “Thank you. For your concern. For your protection. All of it. I love you.”

 

Aaron frowned. “Are you sure? Absolutely sure you can handle the change in your routine? I don’t want you going into a drop, especially with an audience. She’s already going to think I’m abusing you.”

 

Spencer pressed their foreheads together. “You and I know the truth. That’s all that matters. Go make my tea. I need a few minutes to get dressed.”

 

Aaron winced. “Was I too harsh?”

 

“No, Love. You were perfect. I just need to get my thoughts straight. Sit in the big squashy chair.” Spencer kissed him again. 

 

Aaron nodded. He stood up and grabbed the shirt he’d shed earlier. He pulled it on as he went to the living room. Will and JJ had sat together on the couch. Their heads were close together and he could tell that Will was keeping JJ calm. “Spencer’s getting dressed but it’s going to be a few minutes. Can I get you a drink? I’ve got soda, ice tea, water, lemonade. I’m making Spencer some hot tea.”

 

“Lemonade for both of us, please,” Will said. He squeezed JJ’s hand to keep her silent.

 

“Okay.” Hotch moved into the kitchen and started the electric kettle. He poured two glasses of lemonade and grabbed a bottle of water for himself, placing them on a tray. He arranged some cookies on a plate. After fixing a large mug of tea, he carried the tray to the living room. “Babe, your tea is ready!” he called. He took the tea and cookies from the tray and placed them on the table next to the chair Spencer had ordered him to sit in. Aaron sank into the chair and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, you interrupted his aftercare routine so when he comes out, he’s going to want cuddles and kisses. You’re going to see way more PDA than either of us would normally let you see.”

 

“What did you do Hotch?” JJ’s voice dripped with ice.

 

“Helped me get through a craving,” Spencer stated shuffling into the room. He had dressed in a pair of sweatpants and one of Aaron’s old t-shirts with his lover’s bathrobe over top. He waved shyly at the couple on the couch before making himself comfortable on Aaron’s lap. 

 

Aaron wrapped his arms around the young man. “Are you warm enough? Do you need a blanket? How are you feeling?” 

 

“Still green. Just hold me a minute.” Spencer nestled his head on Aaron’s shoulder. After a few heartbeats of silence, he pressed a kiss to the other man’s jaw. “I’ll do the explaining. You just attend to my needs.”

 

Aaron nodded, passing him a cookie. “I love you. So much. You’re so strong fighting your addiction,” he murmured softly nuzzling just behind his ear while Spencer nibbled his cookie. He tried to ignore the embarrassment that came from having an audience. He knew the younger man needed to hear his reassurances while recovering from the spanking he had received. Spencer's needs were more important than his own at the moment.

 

JJ watched them with narrowed eyes. “What’s going on?”

 

“We’ve been a couple for nearly two and a half years.” Spencer picked up the mug of tea and cupped his hands around it. He shifted on his lover’s lap so he could sip at it. “I like cuddling in this chair. It’s cozy. Remember that next session. Why haven’t we ever cuddled in this chair?” 

 

“Because Jack hogs it.” Aaron stroked a hand down Spencer’s back. 

 

Spencer sipped at the tea for a few minutes before placing the cup back on the table. “Cookie?” He looked at the pair on the couch and extended one to them. At their refusal, he held it up to Aaron’s mouth and let him take a bite.

 

“Spencer, what’s all this about?” JJ gestured in their direction vaguely.

 

He swallowed his own bite of cookie. “This is aftercare. After a spanking, I have several needs that Aaron tends to. One of which is being cuddled and reassured that I’m forgiven for being weak.”

 

“You’re not weak. Don’t say that about yourself.” Aaron’s arms tightened around him protectively.

 

“You’re hitting him? Damnit Hotch, why do you have to be a goddamn bully all the time?” JJ jumped up from the couch.

 

Spencer tensed. “Sit, JJ, or I won’t explain at all.” He watched her debate in her head before she finally succumbed to her desire for answers and sat. “Aaron has never once struck me in anger. If he’s emotionally compromised, he flat out refuses to touch me. This is a completely consensual relationship that involves consensual impact play on occasion. I am always the instigator. Always. I am the one that first broached the subject before we even developed a relationship. I am the one that told Aaron a few hours ago that I needed to be spanked.” He relaxed slightly when he felt Hotch’s lips brushing gently across the back of his neck.

 

Will pulled JJ closer to him on the couch. “Is this the entirety of your relationship?”

 

“No. Not at all. This usually doesn’t happen more than once a month or so. It’s been nearly two months since our last session. We do it when I’m craving or extremely emotional after a case. Sometimes, like tonight, it’s a combination of both.” Spencer tilted his head to allow Aaron better access to his neck. He clasped the other man’s hands and pulled his arms tighter around himself.

 

Aaron pulled away from Spencer’s neck. “Do you need a blanket, Babe? Are you cold? Drink more tea before it gets too cool.” He grabbed the mug of tea and pressed it into the young man’s hands. “Will, could you toss me that blanket?” He pointed to a throw draped across the arm of the couch.

 

“Sure.” Will passed it to him. They watched him fuss with the blanket, arranging it just so around Spencer.

 

Spencer smiled at the older man’s actions. “I love you when you’re all helicoptery and protective.”

 

“You’re supposed to love me all the time.” Aaron touched his chin and forced him to make eye contact. He studied the young man intently for signs that he was falling ill.

 

“Still green Aaron. It’s not a drop. Just feeling cuddly.” He kissed him.

 

“What do you mean by green?” JJ watched them.

 

Spencer laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder but turned his face where he could see his friends. “It’s a code. Green, yellow, red. We use it when we’re doing impact play. We’ve even used it in the field a couple times. It’s a really handy way to communicate your needs in one word. Green means everything is fine. Yellow means that something is wrong but it’s fixable. During play, it might mean that I might not be in a comfortable position or maybe he’s not hitting where I want him to hit. Something like that. Red means we stop right now. Whatever’s wrong can’t be fixed. I’ve never had to use red with Aaron. I haven’t had a sub drop since being with him either. He’s excellent at attending to my needs before, during, and after a session.”

 

“But he hits you.”

 

“Stop. It’s not like that.” Spencer looked at her for several moments before she shrank back into the couch. “I was into spanking and paddling before I started my relationship with Aaron. That’s actually how this started. My last boyfriend broke up with me. Then I was shot in the knee. Then all the stress from Foyet. I was craving. Bad. So in what was probably an extremely stupid move, I asked Hotch to help me. It was supposed to be a platonic thing until I found another dom I could trust, but the snuggles turned into more after a couple sessions. Then we both realized we didn’t want the cuddles and more to stop with the aftercare. We’ve been together since.”

 

“May I say something now?” Aaron asked. At Spencer’s nod, he looked at JJ. “I love Spencer. Our relationship is serious. He spends more nights here with me and Jack rather than in his own apartment. Strauss knows. Rossi knows. He does all of Spencer’s reviews. I know you think I’m a bully, that I’ve forced this upon Spencer, that I’m abusive, but I swear to you, it’s not what you think it is. Spencer holds all the power.” He averted his gaze and fussed with the blanket. “I need him so much more than he needs me.”

 

When he heard his lover’s voice crack and falter, Spencer turned and wrapped his arms around Aaron. “I love you. I need you. You’re my family. You and Jack. I’d have relapsed if it wasn’t for you two.”

 

JJ watched them bury their faces in each other’s shoulders. She looked at Will. He squeezed her hand. “I know this is extremely invasive into something personal but will you let me verify that you’re not injured, Spence? I think that would go a long way to soothing JJ’s concerns.” He asked when Spencer shifted on Aaron’s lap and turned his attention back to them.

 

Spencer considered. “Okay.” He eased himself off Aaron’s lap. He shot the older man a look and unwrapped himself from the blanket. “Stay here. I’ll be back for more cuddles.” 

 

Will followed the young genius to the bedroom. “Where’s Jack, Spence?”

 

“Sleepover with a friend. It just worked out that way. When he’s around, I don’t need to be spanked to get past the cravings. I just concentrate on him.” Spencer closed the door. “Completely naked?”

 

Will grimaced at him. “Oh God, no. Just lift up your shirt so I can see if there are bruises on your chest or back and then just moon me I guess.” 

 

Spencer nodded and took off the bathrobe. He draped it across the bed. “Chest.” He lifted his shirt and faced Will. At his friend’s nod, he released the front of his shirt and turned, pulling the back up. “Back.”

 

“I’m going to need some brain bleach after this. Show me your ass.” Will scrubbed a hand over his face.

 

Spencer nodded and pulled his sweatpants down so that Will could see the red marks. “Aaron was in the process of putting lotion on when you showed up. He’ll have to finish later. It will help decrease the redness and help the bruises heal faster.”

 

“Oh, it’s not as bad as I was expecting. You’d tell us if it ever got out of hand?” Will asked. 

 

Spencer straightened his clothes. “Of course, but it never will. I’m serious; if Aaron’s not completely calm, then he won’t touch me. He’s never struck me out of anger. He’s a yeller when he’s mad, and usually, he’s mad at me for risking my life somehow. Then he ends up just holding me. I know why JJ thinks he’s a bully. Sometimes he can be rather aggressive to get what he thinks is right, but he’s never been anything but protective towards me.” He shrugged the bathrobe back on.

 

“You’re her brother. She’s protective of you too.” Will followed him back to the living room where JJ and Hotch had fallen into a tense silence. “It’s not bad at all. There are no bruises anywhere else. The bruises aren’t even that bad. I’ve seen worse on kids spanked by their parents. I probably had worse as a kid actually.”

 

Spencer lowered himself to Aaron’s lap. The older man’s arms wrapped around him automatically. “Are we good?” JJ nodded somewhat reluctantly. “Are you two good?” the young man gestured between his lover and his best friend. She nodded again. “Good. Please keep this to yourself for now. We’ll figure out a way to tell the team. Soon. Although, I don’t think we’ll be telling them about the spanking. That’s no one’s business.”

 

“I’ll give you a few weeks, but I can’t stay silent about it forever,” JJ responded.

 

“Understood. I’ll think fast,” he said.

 

She watched him lean his head against Hotch’s. “So, Jack’s cool with you two being a couple? Or does he understand?”

 

“He knows we’re a couple. He adores Spencer.” Hotch grabbed a picture frame off the side table and held it out. JJ smiled at the photo of Jack and Spencer hugging with their cheeks smushed together, huge grins on their faces. “He also knows that we have to be discreet because of our work positions. That’s why when we’ve hung out with the team he keeps a careful distance from Spencer. We’ve never told him he has to. He just does it.”

 

She passed the photo back. “Well, if you’re both happy, then I’m happy for you. We’ll go and let you get back to your, uh, routine.” She stood up and pulled Will with her.

 

“Thanks, JJ. I’ll walk you out.” Spencer stood up. He followed her to the door, bidding them goodnight with hugs. He locked up and set the alarm before returning to Aaron’s lap. “I guess we’re out now.”

 

Aaron nodded, pulling his lover close. “I guess we are.”

  
  



End file.
